


SanderSides Oneshots ! :D

by Dumpling_Sanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abused Deceit | Janus Sanders, Abusive Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Abusive Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Confused Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Mess, F/F, F/M, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Multi, Other, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpling_Sanders/pseuds/Dumpling_Sanders
Summary: Exactly what it seems like, a collection of sandersides oneshots owo, many ships, many themes, etc etc. I am taking prompts and/or ship requests :)
Relationships: AllSanderSidesShips, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	SanderSides Oneshots ! :D

##  — Sweet Freedom! —

(Prinxiety)

In which Playing The Prince isn’t a role you would want to dress for.

—————————————————————

“And on that note, take it easy guys gals and non binary pals! Peace out!”

The group had just finished filming a new sandersides video, all the sides already sunken out so that Thomas could finish up the outro. All of the sides retreated to their respected corners of the mindscape to fix themselves up before tonight’s movie. Virgil took this time to usually relax, do whatever he pleased while humming along to some PG13 music, and Probably do a simple reapplication of his eye shadow lager before heading out to the others. 

Logan usually would read, work, or rethink everything they’d done, he didn’t like to admit it, but sometimes he and Roman were in fact good for each other. Not usually. But on special occasions. His factual evidence sometimes was useful to Roman, helping him pick out flaws, helping him think of more, better, ideas. And of course, like Roman has once stated, The prince never failed to give Logan something to ponder and maintain. A job to do, if you will. 

Patton usually relaxed around his room, looking at old things, trying to bring himself joy and amusement through whatever he thought at the time would Amuse and entertain him. As for Roman, well usually he’d congratulate himself for another job well done, or he’d thing of what went wrong and start brainstorming ways of fixing it. And when he was done doing that he’d usually touch up his appearance, sing whatever Roman-esk music he felt like performing to himself, etc etc. But today was something a little less ordinary. As soon as he got back in his corner and knew he wouldn’t be needed until later, he practically ripped off his sash and threw it across the room, Frantically unbuttoning his white shirt and tossing it lazily on the ground, while saying happily to himself “YES! The sweet FREEDOM!”. Roman pries his the shoes from his feet and chucks them across the room, he really should have considered the discomfort that would come from such a nice outfit change. It wasn’t that the Prince didn’t like his work of art, it was simply stunning, no doubt about it. But having to wear something so clammy and perfect, every single day just to keep up an appearance with the others. He wouldn’t stand for it anymore, he was just done. Screw the act, it wasn’t worth the suffering anymore. The prince wanders over to his wardrobe and grabs a red tank top and some white sweatpants that have rainbow stripes near the bottoms. He takes a small moment to look in the mirror and flash himself a smile, even without the outfit he was still a handsome royal. Roman knew he could just conjure something cozy, but if he was being honest he didn’t want to hide the cozy clothes in his room. And so, he went to the only person he knew,  _ knew _ cozy.

-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-

Virgil is startled from his music by the banging at his front door, he’d let out an annoyed sigh at the fact that he had to get up. When he gets to his door and opens it up, he’s a little surprised to see Roman, more specifically, Roman dressed in white and gay sweatpants and nothing more than a red tank. Virgil just kinda stares at him for a moment, lost in thought. It isn’t until Virgil sees the princes hand waving in front of his face that he speaks.

“U-uhm. Bold fashion choice today….. is there something you need?”

Roman would say something, but virgil's mind was busy drifting off to the image of Roman smirking and saying boldly  _ “...You.” _

Roman on the other hand, confused as hell, carefully just walks inside Virgil’s doorway without the permission he’d asked for, and not gotten an answer to. It takes Virgil a whole 2 minutes of gay panic to realize that Roman was no longer at the doorway. ‘ _ Did he leave?! How long was he staring?! Maybe he just went back to his place. Yeah…’ _

Virgil looks down the hall one more time before closing the door and calmly going up to his room. The youngest side slips on his headphones and contently flops onto his bed with a faint smile, until he opens his eyes and sees none other than Roman, snooping through the dresser drawers. 

“ROMAN! What the  **HELL** ?!”

Roman stops, slightly jumping at the emo’s sudden volume choice. Cautiously, the older boy turns around with his hands up, dropping a cozy looking long sleeve on the ground and slowly shutting the drawer behind him.

“I- UhM- we’ll see I was going to ask you beforehand but you kinda spaced out for a full 3 minutes.”

“I-... I don’t  _ care _ !  **What** are you  **doing** ?!”

There’s a brief moment of silence, before Roman speaks up, a soft blush scattered on his face.

“I uh- I wanted to wear something cozy, but I don’t own anything cozy…”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“...Can’t you just conjure something?”

“I mean yeah, but then I’d have to hide it somewhere so nobody sees it.”

Virgil Rolls his eyes and faintly laughs before getting up and going to his closet. 

“You don’t have to change the tank top, in fact it’s better if you just throw something on top of it.”

Virgil grins as he Pulls out an oversized, cozy black jacket. It was similar to the one he usually wore, but instead of purple plaid it was red camouflage with maroon stitches, it had been a prototype, a practice run, to pair with it he grabs a dark gray scarf. Virgil Tosses then over at Roman with a grin, if it was cozy he wanted it was cozy he’d get. 

Roman catches the two items and looks at them oddly,

“Don’t you have anything that’s… not so dark?”

“I do, that scarf.”

Roman sighs as he slips on the jacket and proceeds to loosely wrap the scarf around his neck. When he’s finished he goes over to virgil's bed and flops down next to him, face first in the pillows to hide his faint blush. Virgil looks down at the once princely boy next to him, and can’t help but smile. 

-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-

Roman opens his eyes only to find that he’d fallen asleep on virgil’s bed. The Emo laid next to him, fast asleep with his lips slightly parted, making the faint sound of his calm breathing audible. The black headphones still rested on the younger’s ears, the ‘emo music’ softly finding its way out from the headphones enough for Roman to hear it.  _ How did he fall asleep to that?! _ Roman couldn’t help but smile, despite the music blasting still, Virgil looked so peaceful laying there. Roman didn’t want to get up, for the first time in a while he felt…. Cozy, relaxed,  _ Comfortable _ , and was able to remain completely content with it.

The prince looked over at the small alarm clock on the bedside table,  _ they were late to the movie night. _ Roman sighs, he didn’t really want to do this, but he knew it was necessary. Cautiously, he gives Virgil a gentle shake which surprisingly, is enough to wake the sleeping emo. Virgil lets out a soft groan and stuffs his face into the pillows, trying to ignore Romans presence.

Roman rolls his eyes and slips the headphones off Virgil’s head.

“I don’t mean to alarm you but Movie night started 13 minutes ago.”

There’s a brief moment of silence as panic slowly surfaces within Virgil.

“We need to go.  **Now.** ”

“Virgil what-“

“Before they start theorizing and other bullshit”

Roman’s face goes a deep scarlet and nods, the two of them sinking out together.

-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-

Roman wearing such dark colors was a bit of a surprise to everyone, but they didn’t seem to mind much, as long as Roman felt comfortable with himself. And so for the next week or so that’s how it went. Virgil let Roman keep the hoodie and scarf for the time Being, and Roman would use them whenever he needed to feel comfy. As a bonus, Roman secretly kept the scarf on when he went to sleep. Keeping it around his neck and lightly pressed to his face, snuggling it as he slept. 

After a couple weeks however, Virgil wanted his belongings back. Roman had been relaxing in his living room, watching Disney when he heard the knocks at his door. He’d pause his film and get up, curiously opening the door. Virgil stood there, holding a clothing box, his face tinted a slight pink.

“Roman I uhm. I kind of need my stuff back at some point, a-and I know that the black was never really your color….b-but uh, I didn’t want to steal the only comforting clothes you had, even though they’re rightfully mine. S-so I. I uhm….”

There’s a very awkward moment of silence as Virgil’s face goes bright red. Until he practically throws the box at Roman, who surprisingly catches it.

“IDidSomeSearchingAndMaybeALittleStalkingToGetThisCustomMadeForYouI-IHopeYouLikeItButNoHardFeelingsIfYouDontIJustWantedYouTo-“

Virgil is cut off by Roman pressing a finger to the emo’s lips.

“Virgil calm down. I'm sure it’s fine.”

Virgil just gives a soft nod, taking a step back as he pulls his hood over his head. Roman curiously opens the box, a soft smile when he sees the item inside. A white jacket with the same fabric and weight as the one he’d been borrowing, a golden crown embroidered on the back along with the name ‘Roman’ in bold and a calm red down the right sleeve. 

Roman smiles over at Virgil, who’d been shuffling his feet and looking at the ground.

“Virgil it’s perfect. Thank you.”

Virgil looks up at him with a tint of surprise in his eyes but at the same time a glimmer of happiness.

“N-no problem…”

-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-

Later on Roman would change into the cozy new sweater and return the Black and red hoodie to Virgil, who gratefully took him.

But there was one thing Virgil had forgotten to ask for,  _ his scarf. _


End file.
